The present invention relates to games of chance and, more particularly, to games of chance defining winning patterns of symbols having at least two defining criteria, which patterns are randomly generated.
With the expansion of casino gaming, the trend toward machine games rather than table games and the attraction of video games over traditional slot reel games, there has been a growth in demand for new video casino games. The majority of these games, however, have many similarities to traditional slot reel games and/or other video casino games.
Secondary screens with bonus features or games within games have become popular. The secondary bonus games reduce the win frequency and payoff in the primary game to enable an extra payoff in the secondary game. Multi-line games have also become popular, wherein, for example, all visible horizontal lines may be played rather than a single middle line. Other lines such as diagonals may also offer payoffs. Multi-line play in a video poker format is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,873 and 5,732,950. Multi-line play allows a hand to be played on multiple lines with the subsequent draw as in original video poker applying to all hands. All multi-line games require multiple credits to play; that is, to play a three-line game for a maximum of five units per line requires fifteen credits, being three times the number of credits to play the traditional single line. Whilst the majority of players may play a multi-line game in the same monetary value denomination as a single line game, some players may trade down to a lower denomination, which is undesirable to the casino operator. Additionally, with multi-line play, the actual hit frequency increases although the win frequency may be lower. When a player with fifteen credits has two winning lines paying five credits each, the result is that there is actually a loss of five credits. In single line play, a partial loss situation could not occur as the minimum winning result is a return of the full five credits.
The mathematics of gaming dictate that where hit frequency increases, payoffs must decrease, therefore, game volatility is affected. Volatility is the comparative relationship between high payoffs, low payoffs and losses. A high volatility offers prospects of a positive result and may attract a more serious gambler, whereas limited volatility may attract a player wishing to pass the time.
Both multi-line games and secondary bonus games are thus not necessarily as attractive to traditional players.